halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:YUBBO
Archivio: 1- Archivio discussioni utente:YUBBO AUTOREMINDER: MODIFICARE LE PAGINE D'AIUTO ED I TEMPLATE PER NUOVI UTENTI. - FARE GUIDE AD USO TEMPLATE NOTA: MODIFICARE PAGINA: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Veicolo_Leggero_M12_Warthog_MRL controllare codice e fare template veicoli Assenza prolungata Scusatemi ragazzi, ma l'università mi chiede troppo tempo, e quindi (come avrete visto l'ultimo mese) non riesco praticamente a venire mai sul sito. Perciò chiedo a chi fa una regolare visita, di tenere quanto più possibile sotto controllo la wiki, perchè farà un favore non solo a me, ma a tutti. Se qualcuno aspira alla "adminship", proponetevi come candidati, appena potrò, valuterò le richieste o suggerimenti, ed eventualmente eleggerò un ulteriore admin per mantenere in piedi il sito. Mi dispiace non poter personamente provvedere alla manutenzione... però trovo giusto il tempo libero per svagarmi quando torno a casa da milano e l'ultima cosa che mi passa in mente di controllare è proprio Halopedia. NOTA: Per chiunque voglia proporsi admin, sappia che deve avere un minimo di "rispettabilità" nel sito. pertanto non sceglierò candidati che sono utenti troppo "nuovi" o che hanno contribuito troppo poco, nonostante questi ultimi possano essere molto volenterosi di fare il bene. NOTA 2, più importante: Sono l'unico "burocrate" attivo in tempi recenti sul sito, e pertanto l'unico che può fare admin un'altro utente. questo potrebbe rivelarsi un problema nel caso in cui io "ritornassi" a leggere i messaggi tra tanto tempo sul sito. Vi chiedo di avere pazienza. Concludo salutando tutti gli utenti e augurandomi di tornare il più presto a fare controlli e supporto regolari. E viva Halo!--Yubbo 22:01, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Admin Ciao Yubbo , come capisci dal titolo volevo propormi come admin , infatti come hai detto tu non sono un utente nuovo (sto qui oramai da 2 anni forse mi sono iscritto un po' dopo di te) e poi praticamente ogni giorno vengo qui su halopedia a dare un occhiata . Poi considerando che ho abastanza esperienza (anche grazie a Crysispedia che però ora è ferma con le quattro frecce) e che me la cavo , credo di poter essere un buon candidato ... mi dispiace solo che JTS-117 , 343 Guilty Spark e anche Halopedia fan (anche se lui ogni tanto si fa vedere) abbiano abbandonato questa wiki e spero che se diventerò admin farò un buon lavoro come te e loro :) Carter-A258 20:42, apr 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. vorrei solo sapere come bannare eventuali utenti , su Crysispedia ci sto provando da una vita ma ... non ci sono ancora riuscito . Carter-A258 20:43, apr 1, 2012 (UTC) ciao yubbo...volevo sapere una cosa....Secondo te, all'e3 2012 sveleranno molte cose riguardo halo 4? Master Chief The Spartan-117 11:35, apr 5, 2012 (UTC)Master Chief The Spartan-117 Ciao. Sono andato sull'halopedia forum...ma non ho trovato praticamente niente :/ è un forum vuoto. Invece di aprire tantissimi blog sulla wiki, che ne pensi se si espande il forum? In questo modo si potrebbe discutere meglio su tutto: come migliorare la wiki, su halo, su altri giochi ecc. Dimmi che ne pensi ;) J3T 09:18, apr 7, 2012 (UTC)J3T ciao YUBBO ho visto che hai fatto molte pagine o modifiche in halopedia quindi credo che sei uno dei piu esperti . volevo chiederti (se hai letto halo la caduta di reach) che fine fanno gli spartan (fred,kelly,joshua,ecc,ecc) che master chief ha lasciato su reach per difenderlo.john chiede a keyes se puo andare a prenderli ma lui dice di no . che fine fanno????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Uhm...peccato per il forum :| In ogni caso si potrebbe scrivere sia sul forum che sul blog...non è detto che si debba per forza escludere uno dei due. Considera, che magari qualche utente preferisce il blog e non vuole neanche iscriversi a un forum, mentre altri preferiscono il forum invece di creare molti blog. In effetti sarebbe difficile tenere sotto controllo sia il forum che la wiki, capisco. Potresti fare così: tu tieni tenere sotto controllo la wiki (o il forum), e scegli qualcun altro che tenga sotto controllo invece il forum (o la wiki), dimmi che ne pensi. Forse verebbe fuori un casino, però lasciare il forum vuoto... boh io mi iscrivo e poi vediamo cosa ne esce fuori xD Scusa mi dimentico sempre la firma J3T 11:16, apr 10, 2012 (UTC)J3T Chi è l'admin?J3T 10:43, apr 11, 2012 (UTC)J3T w. Discussione con Xwx #Quindi, per il template dei veicoli/velivoli come mi devo comportare? Nuovo template oppure "aggiorno" quello già esistente? Pendo dalle sue labbra messer YUBBO :) #La pagina del Warthog l'ho un po' sistemata io, ho visto che hai un "appunto" quindi te lo volevo notificare. #Finalmente ho capito come far cambiare colore ad un template in base ad un parametro (mi ci son voluti due template), quindi credi sia meglio ampliare il Template:PersonaggiUmani inserendo le caselle necessarie ai Covenant (se ce ne fosse bisogno) oppure creo un template per i personaggi Covenant? Una scelta vale l'altra, tanto oramai per creare un template uso uno "stampo prefabbricato" quindi ci metto poco. #Per i punti 1''' e '''3, creo un post del blog per chiedere l'opinione di tutti quegli utenti attivi? Oppure spero che anche loro come me spucino le discussioni altrui? --Xwx 19:29, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, il "cambia colore" avevo capito come funzionava un paio di giorni fa :) Domani chiederò consigli agli altri utenti via blog, riguardo i template veicoli e personaggi. Ah, se ti arriva una richiesta su Xbox Live di un Kiwi qualcosa, sono io ;) (grazie di tutto) Xwx 21:16, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) ciao YUBBO per sbaglio ho fatto una pag. doppia (sentinella gigante) perchè non riuscivo proprio a trovare l'originale.(faccina dispiaciuta) puoi cancellarla che nn so come si fa???? xpiacere? grazie:D Mi volevo congratulare con la pagina "yayap", non solo è ben scritta dal punto di vista grammaticale, ma mi ha perfino commosso xD sei un grande! J3T 19:26, apr 25, 2012 (UTC)J3T Ciao, visto che sei online, ti vorrei far notare la discussione di Sanghelios :) Ora stacco, notte! 21:56, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Guardando gli orari, te ne eri già accorto quando ho scritto :) Ottima idea per il template nuove informazioni in arrivo 06:23, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Mi puoi fare una passatina in Categoria:File_in_Cancellazione? Ho trovato dei doppioni, però mi serve qualcuno che me li cancelli. Ovviamente non considero la mia opinione come definitiva, però ho cercato di motivare ogni cancellazione. --'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 17:11, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Sono contento ;) Ti segnalo qui File:Hunter.jpg da cancellare perché doppione di File:Cacciatore.jpg. Hai visto ho creato la categoria Categoria:File_che_risultano_in_Creative_Commons?--'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 20:47, mag 15, 2012 (UTC) Nuova categoria Ciao, volevo creare una categoria per il Personale Navale UNSC, però è meglio continuare la "tradizione" di U.N.S.C. nelle categorie? 15:39, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, non sapevo dove scrivere, però mi sembrava la cosa più giusta...scrivere all'amministratore :) Allora, non ne sono ancora certo ma penso che abbondonerò questa wiki, pure halo. Ultimamente ci ho riflettuto molto...vedi ho poco tempo e tanti impegni, e non posso passare il mio tempo a giocare o scrivere sulla wiki, perchè ho doveri più importanti a cui assolvere. In ogni caso mi sarebbe piaciuto essere un pò più presente e aver contribuito maggiormente alla wiki, ma non sempre ho potuto farlo. Quindi mi perderò pure halo 4, ma vabbè, ho giocato a tutti gli halo, ma sopprattutto alla prima trilogia: per me halo e la sua storia sono finiti lì e probabilmente un altra trilogia, non avrebbe di certo riuscito a eguagliare la prima, indipendentemente dalle migliorie che avrebbero potuto applicare al gameplay, questo almeno per me. Ringrazio tutti gli utenti della wiki, che per quel poco che sono riuscito a conoscere mi sono sembrati molto simpatici. Sono certo che questa wiki diventerà sempre più grande e fantastica, grazie ai suoi utenti, ma sopprattutto al gioco a cui si ispira, che almeno per me resterà uno dei più grandi capolavori creati per console, e un qualcosa che ha lasciato un segno in me: call of duty, gears of war, fallout ecc...sono tutti videogiochi, halo è un vero e proprio universo, grandissimo e credibile; sarebbe davvero riduttivo paragonarlo a un videogioco, perchè vale molto di più. MI sembrava giusto lasciare un messaggio prima di andare via. Ciao e buon halo, e halopedia a tutti!!! J3T 13:32, apr 29, 2012 (UTC)J3T Beh, le persone che fanno parte della Marina (forse il titolo non è il più azzeccato effettivamente), in maniera che non siano tutti dentro alla categoria Marina UNSC ma ci sia una sottocategoria per il personale 18:06, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Mi propongo per dare una mano Mi propongo per dare una mano come admin, magari potrei anche aggiungere qualche nuova categoria di medaglie come quelle di Halo 2, 3, ODST, Wars ecc... come dicevo nel blog di Xwx. Ciao ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 11:35, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Grazie mille a proposito, la mia idea delle medaglie è attuabile? e poi quali sono di preciso i miei compiti? grazie ancora ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 21:05, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) ok, da domani ho in mente un paio di percorsi medaglie ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:35, mag 1, 2012 (UTC) Ho creato una nuova categoria di medaglie, quella delle armi, se la approvi la metto ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 11:20, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) grazie, ora vedo se riesco a combinare qualcosa sui veicoli ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 18:20, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, vai a vedere qui per favore Il sangue versato, controlla le discussioni e decidi sul da farsi p.s., nel caso sia da cancellare, posso farlo io? ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 16:49, mag 8, 2012 (UTC) Online ecc.. Ciao Yubbo, è da molto che non ci sentiamo :D comunque arrivo subito al dunque, allora: 1)Un giorno, quando hai tempo, faresti una partita a Reach? Ti ho già come amico nel Live (sono SO4DtheSpartan) però quelle poche volte che ti vedo online giochi sempre a BF3 (che ho pure io in effetti anche se da molto poco). Possibilmente dopo che ho ricomprato le cuffie :) anche perchè di Halopedia ci siamo solo io e Carter(che siamo pure nello stesso clan) apparte te ovvio :D 2) Da quel che mi pare di aver capito leggendo commenti qua e la ti piace molto Skyrim, vero? Beh volevo dirti che anche a me piace molto e ce l' ho per l' Xbox. Ma non è questo il punto. Hai sentito che nel 2013 esce TES: Online? Ecco, io volevo chiederti se lo compravi, dato che per chi è appassionato della saga TES probabilmente lo comprerà... Si, so che l' online per giochi come Skyrim oppure Oblivion non è proprio il massimo, infatti questo gioco sarà più un MMORPG con PvP e missioni normali... la cui storia è svolta 1000 anni prima degli eventi avvenuti a Skyrim :D Quindi non mi resta che salutarti e aspettare una tua risposta. Ciao :) Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 15:03, mag 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, allora prossima volta che ti vedo online di invito :) Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 15:18, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Hei yubbo, ho scoperto che la pagina del fondatore di questa wiki è stata cancellata per vandalismi, sai per caso che ha fatto? Sono curioso :D J3T 18:25, mag 13, 2012 (UTC)J3T A proposito, sai come faccio a modificare lo sfondo di una wiki? hey ciao yubbo, sn Arby57, è da tanto tempo che nn ci scriviamo, cm ti va? cmnq volevo chiederti come fai a diventare un amministratore? Arby57 08:04, giu 5, 2012 (UTC) ah ok, grz. cmnq x me sarà impossibile, xkè cm vedi sto pochissimo ormai su halopedia, do giusto un'occhiata ai blog quà e là, nnt di chè, e questo mi dispiace, sto passando una bella esperienza quì, davvero, soprattuto cn voi utenti, siete tutti davvero simpatici! Arby57 18:22, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) YUBBO posso creare la pagina dei Promethean apparsi in Halo 4? Fammi sapere --4everMasterChief 06:17, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) non lo hai notato? non lo hai notato che è uscito il video della demo di halo 4? xD se no guarda qui:Halo 4 demo JTS Auguroni yubbo caro! 16:21, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Tanti Auguri Andrea !!! Carter-A258 17:17, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Andrea, auguri!!!! - Halopedia fan 17:59, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Mi aggiungo agli auguri! ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:11, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Vi ringrazio, ragazzi! :DYubbo 22:15, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Auguri Andrea, anche se in ritardo XD (maledetta chiavetta schifosa) Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 11:41, giu 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, merda. Il 17 era il tuo compleanno? Scusa per il ritardo xD in ogni caso auguri ^^ Scusa, ho dimenticato di nuovo la firma.... J3T 13:20, giu 21, 2012 (UTC)J3T Yubbo mi puoi aiutare su come fare le firme personalizzate sul wiki? 4everMasterChief 09:42, giu 22, 2012 (UTC) Grazie, come hai già notato, il codice che hai messo funziona egregiamente ;) Δ Xwx talk • mail 18:12, giu 22, 2012 (UTC) yubbo come si puo bloccare un profilo ? fortunato un'altro quadrifoglio??? ma come fai????? ammettilo conti le modifiche :-D --ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 18:37, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, mi puoi dire come si impedisce la modifica agli utenti non registrati? Perché l'altro giorno ho annullato le modifiche di un vandalo sulla Wiki centrale, che ora se l'è legata al dito e si diverte con la mia... --'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 20:23, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) yubbo,il nuovo sfondo è troppo piccolo :/ ciao, volevo chiederti nn ti spiace se mettessi delle pagiune riguardo le medaglie multiplayer? tipo tripla ucc., doppia ucc., ecc.. Arby57 11:03, giu 26, 2012 (UTC) nono, tranquillo Arby57 12:26, giu 26, 2012 (UTC) Galleria vs Slide Sulla preferenza della Slide mi era già stato detto qualcosa da Carter, però quello che chiedo ora è: perché? Perché è preferita la Slide? Le immagini non si notano a colpo d'occhio ed (almeno a me) è più lenta a caricare le immagini. Poi non so se sono problemi che ho solo io... Naa, so già che sono l'unico a preferire la galleria, inutile sondaggiare tanto... era per capire un po' meglio. Piuttosto, come si archivia una discussione? -- ciao, volevo chiederti nelle immagini, come si fa a togliere quell pannello bianco con la spiegazione? Arby57 14:34, giu 28, 2012 (UTC)